


A Little Help

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [17]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Bucky Wears Panda Socks, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, job offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to become a hermit and stay inside all day. But Steve knows Bucky needs a job. And Tony is willing to offer his assistance.</p>
<p>(Modern setting AU with Steve and Bucky living in an apartment with their friends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a short prompt fill with numbers and quotes, for this it was:
> 
> 17\. “I have contemplated becoming a hermit."
> 
> Mature just because of swearing.

_“I have contemplated becoming a hermit,”_

Steve raised his head, the book he was reading falling soundly against his left thigh. Bucky was lying on his back, his head on Steve’s right thigh while he browsed the web on his phone.

“What?” Steve replied.

Bucky sighed, eyes rolling slowly before he dropped his phone on his stomach and tucked his hands under his head.

“I’m becoming a hermit,” he said.

“Can I ask _why?_ ” Steve questioned.

“Tony stocked the entire freezer with Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, Clint gave me a loan of his Playstation, Scott brings me takeout, Nat gave me fluffy panda socks-” he paused, pointing down at his blue socks with pandas on them and wiggling his toes. “…and Sam filled two hard drives full of movies and TV shows he said I should watch,” he finished.

His boyfriend frowned.

“You realise you have a job interview tomorrow right?” he uttered.

“Fuck the job, it looks like a fuckin’ dump anyway,” Bucky scoffed.

“Bucky!” the blonde scolded. “You haven’t had a job since we left college three years ago. We all have to bring money in, Nat, Clint, Sam and Tony work, so do I. You sit here eating Ben and Jerry’s half the day and binge on movies!“ he exclaimed.

The brunette pushed himself up, grumbling irritably as he stormed into the kitchen adjacent from them. He nearly ripped the freezer door open with the amount of force he used, eyeing all the different flavours of ice cream. Steve wasn’t too far behind him, his book discarded, as well as the black, thick framed glasses he needed for reading. Bucky grabbed a tub of chocolate fudge brownie, slamming the door with just as much force. His boyfriend stared at him from the other end of the counter, arms crossed lazily over his chest, lips set in a thin line. He knew he had to wait and keep himself quiet until Bucky got his ice cream and a spoon. Bucky had no class, he’d eat ice cream straight out the tub, Steve preferred to dirty a bowl.

“I don’t wanna’ work at a goddamn IT place,” he hissed.

“Well then what do you wanna’ do Bucky! I can’t keep arguin’ with you every time you don’t like somethin’! You need a job babe! I can’t keep doin’ this, I can’t keep makin’ excuses for you!” Steve yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

“Then don’t. If it bothers everyone so much just kick me to the fuckin’ curb!” Bucky shouted, throwing the spoon down on the counter in frustration.

A warm hand fell against his, fingers rubbing small circles down to his knuckles which steadied Bucky’s breathing that had picked up. He tilted his head up to see Steve stepping closer, his arm sliding around to wrap around Bucky’s shoulder. The brunette turned around, pressing himself into Steve’s touch, hands running down Steve’s torso until he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“M’sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s alright Buck,” Steve soothed, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I’m hopeless aren’t I, huh baby?” he mumbled, voice muffled by Steve’s sweater.

“No. But, what is it you want to do Bucky? What do you want to do? If it’s not IT, then what?” the blonde asked.

Bucky muttered something incoherent to Steve, drawing a small chuckle out of the blonde as he stroked his hand up and down Bucky’s arm to comfort him. He’d put up with Bucky’s stubbornness since they were at college, there was nothing new about it.

“Speak up,” he encouraged.

“I want to get into engineering. I don’t care what kind, any will do. But preferably mechanical or electrical,” the brunette explained.

“So that’s why you took all those engineering classes,” Steve hummed.

“Yeah…” Bucky replied.

_“Did somebody say engineering?”_

The pair turned their attention to the kitchen doorway, locking their gazes on Tony and Scott who were poking their heads around the corner. Bucky snorted and moved away from Steve, resting his hand on the counter, his other hand still lingering on Steve’s hip.

“Do you know how comical you two look right now?” he commented, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but we’re more interested in what you have to say about engineering,” Tony answered, walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, well I kinda’ want to get a job in that field. I have a job interview at an IT place tomorrow though,” he huffed.

“Cancel,” Tony said.

“W-what?” Bucky faltered.

“Don’t go to a job interview for something you aren’t interested in. You could have asked me if you were in need of a job. Stark Industries is always looking for new people in engineering. Plus…you’d get to work with Scott,” Tony reasoned, reaching for the spoon on the counter.

“It’ll be great Bucky! We can be partners!” Scott chimed in.

He scooped some ice cream out the tub, popping it into his mouth with a smirk.

“Besides-” he spoke, through his mouthful of ice cream. “…that’s what friends do right?” he added.

Bucky smiled warmly, taking the spoon back from Tony as Steve held him closer to his body.

“Thanks Tony, I’d appreciate that,” he mused.

“Great, orientation day will be 8am sharp on Tuesday. Don’t make a bad first impression buddy,” the brunette warned.

“I’ll try not to,” Bucky chuckled.

Scott and Tony said their goodbyes, before exiting the room, leaving Bucky and Steve alone in the kitchen, eyes fixed on each other. Steve snaked his arms around Bucky’s waist as he leant down, lips finding Bucky’s to entice him into a chaste kiss. Bucky snickered, arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck, accepting the kiss with a little more tenderness added in. He brushed his thumbs on the nape of Steve’s neck, listening to the soft hum from his boyfriend who pulled away from the kiss almost immediately.

“Proud of you,” Steve whispered.

The brunette drew his bottom lip in with his teeth, savouring the faint taste of raspberry on Steve’s lips.

“I’m proud of me too,” he retorted.

Steve barked a laugh, stealing another kiss from Bucky, watching him scrunch his nose and roll his eyes as he usually did.

“So…about the hermit thing,” he crowed.

“Maybe a casual hermit,” Bucky rebuked.

“I can live with that…” Steve replied, peppering kisses on his boyfriend’s jaw. “Let’s go watch some movies and get fat on ice cream,” he continued.

“Stevie, you just read my mind,” Bucky purred, luring Steve back in for a much _deeper_ kiss.


End file.
